Your're mine forever
by Kikurishi
Summary: Sequel to the 'Possessive Lover'.The same kanda yuu,possessive and pervert.YAOI


**I didn't even know why I even …'created' a sequel, it just came up in my mind. I welcome criticism, since I'm still new and just start learning English. So people please tell me if I did anything wrong 'Kay?**

**Anonymous person: Kuheiza-chan didn't own DGM and she will never ever going to touch it.**

**Kuheiza:…..who are you?**

**Anonymous person:……**

He was sitting on the bench, admiring the silent of nature. If there is one thing that will never cease to amaze him, it was the nature itself..standing tall and hide its secret perfectly.

He draw his attention rapidly to the voice that coming from the east of his direction, cute smile formed when he catch the silhouette that approaching him."Yuu!!" Allen waving to his lover but paused while his hand still in the mid air when he noticed that Kanda was looking rather..angry?

"Okay moyashi, spill it out!!" Kanda dropped his hands to Allen shoulder and give him a glare to send a meaning to his confused lover that he will not take 'nothing' or 'urm' as an answer.

"Spill what out yuu? I don't get it.." Allen blinked in confusion "who is he, the one you staring at just now?!!" Kanda was in furious state and he need to slash or kill anything to freeze his anger

After telling his lover that he was only enjoying the nature and observing all the flowers, the samurai was silence for a while..thinking maybe? Since they both were in the park,it was only normal for Allen to do all that kind of stuff

Some people were hanging out, half of the females were gossiping about yaoi and the doujinshi they want to make..not to mentioned Lenalee was the 'leader' in this kind of group

"Yuu? hello…yuu?" finally..kanda return to earth when his lover give him a small peck on his cheek. The raven haired smirked and pulling Allen waist lifting his chin so the silver eyes can meet with the cobalt one. "_Just to remind you again Allen..you don't belong to anyone..for yourself only belong just to me only_" a seductive toned was whispered to Allen ear making the boy to blushed by his possessive lover statement

Allen gasped when he felt kanda nuzzling his neck "Yuu..what did I tell you before,no public sex right?" Allen try to pushed his lover afraid that someone may catch them..I mean Kanda molesting his lover in the free wide open spaces. The Japanese boy didn't seems to be engulfed in worries, he have a strong need for his small Allen more than anything now. Holding the back of Allen neck firmly, Kanda crashed his lips against Allen forcing a loud moan from the white-haired boy savoring the sweetness of his lover. Didn't want the chance to go waste, he dropped the petite body to the park floor hovering the sweet flesh of Allen.

"Ngh..yuu!! enough already!" Allen pushing his lover although all his efforts was for naught "Not yet moyashi" licking Allen's earlobe as the boy tremble from the sensation "Yu-ahh…hnn..hah" Allen sanity was devour by the pleasure kanda just offered him. Hastily, raven haired yanked all of Allen materials until his body was exposed to the cold breeze "Beautiful Allen…" Kanda lustful eyes stared Allen naked body while removing his pant and unbuttoned his own shirt.

They were again dragged in a passionate kiss as Allen hands reached his lover neck not wanting to broke the heat. Kanda moved to playing with Allen nipples "Hmm..y-yuu..mo..re..please.." grinning at his 'possession' impatience, Kanda landed a kiss to Allen belly and trailed his tongue from Allen chest to his lips and harshly licking the boy lips "Hmph..ngh..fuu" the heat was to much for the British boy, yet he yearned for more.

Allen was taken aback when Kanda licked his member viciously "Aaa..hnn.." Kanda continued licking and nipping the sensitive part "hah..yuu..ahh.." Allen sweaty palm tugged the raven hair as he felt his member become hard inside kanda's mouth

Taking this chance as kanda entering the whole length into his mouth and begin to sucking hard "hn..k-kyaa!!..yuu.." feeling satisfied, kanda pulled back licking his lips unable to deny the sweetness of Allen

The British boy panting heavily. The moment he see kanda was going to prepared him, he hold Kanda hand not allowing him to insert his finger inside him "Hmm? What's wrong Allen, you refuse to let me prepared you?" kanda narrowed his eyes "No yuu..just do it, you don't have to prepared me" Allen give a kiss to his lover neck. 'Che' was the only reply from the Japanese boy, he really loved his lover vigor..especially when it come to sex.

Allen screamed as he felt the pain strike him "God,yuu!!" he groaned as he clenching kanda shirt only to add more of kanda lust when he thrust even harder to the slender body beneath him

"Gah!! Aaa..fuu..hah..yuu!" clenching harder to kanda's unbuttoned shirt as he felt the pained when kanda pound his body against him

_Regret_

Allen regretted he didn't let kanda prepared him, the pained was to far from comfort "Y-yu! It's hurt yuu!!ngh!!" a tears rolled down from the silver eyes .kanda show a little mercy by kissing and licked the tears away as he send a soft kiss to the sweaty chest of the panting boy.

"Just a little bit Allen..come for me" keep his pace as he follow the flow to thrust deeper and faster steadying his rhythm

"I-I'm so close.." panting hard "-to cum yuu!!" unable to restrain himself anymore as their surrounding getting hotter

"That's it Allen..come for me" with one last thrust entering his cock inside Allen

"h-hah..Hyaa!!" as he reached his released spilling the white warm liquid as kanda took the chance to savoring..the cum away from Allen's thigh and his midsection

"hahh..hahh..y..yuu.." Allen give an innocent smile to his lover, kissing his forehead "satisfied yuu?" Allen running his finger into kanda silky hair

"che fine..I'm pretended that I'm satisfied" kanda moved from his lover to buttoned his shirt and pulled his pant, the white-haired chuckled from his grumpy lover reaction. Kanda was afraid if he wanted more he only going to hurt his lover. Putting all his material back to his pale body, they both headed back to Black order.

XXX

A loud growl invaded the library, a sound of warning to a certain someone meaning he need to fueled the empty stomach "Allen, I really think we need to go to the cafeteria. Your stomach killing me!!" Lavi holding his ears with both of his hands preventing the noise to infiltrate him.

"I with Lavi in this one Allen" Lenalee giggled when she saw Allen pouted

"Nooooo!! Kanda will be there, it's to dangerous!!" Allen panicked knowing that if he saw Kanda, that porn perverted boyfriend of his would only dragged him to his room.

" I rather die of starvation than have to satisfied the unsatisfied being" Allen leaning his back to the ebony chair browsing the books on the table

"Well…do what you want Allen, I'm going to make coffee for my brother" she stands waving bidding a goodnight to her dear friends

Lavi getting bored with all the quietness around them "Allen~~~~~~wat'cha want to do tonight?" a wide grin appeared on Lavi's face

Allen just ignored his friend as he huffed, but he knew he can't ignored the bunny man to long if he keep irritating you "Lavi, I'm not in the mood to create havoc tonight" Allen removed lavi hand that was playing with his hair.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda slammed the door open, for god sake it's the library and it's always need a tranquil moment.

Allen squeaked when he saw kanda charging to him unable to run away or hiding when a pair of hands catches his waist "yuu!! What are you doing?!" Allen struggling from kanda grip " why you didn't come to the cafeteria?" he cupped Allen's cheeks to look at him in the eyes wanting an honest answers

"yuu-chan, I think moya-" lavi gulped as he was facing a Mugen and a pissed off samurai

"Usagi..you not allowed to called him by that nickname. Only I can called him by that name since he was all MINE" kanda tight his gripped holding Allen more firmly "Yuu!! Stop this!" Allen was caged by kanda arms.

"well..I think I'll be going now, jya-ne~~~" darned Lavi was a traitor leaving him all alone to face the mad perverted boyfriend,kanda yuu

"Yuu,let go now!" Allen demanded and surprisingly kanda comply to it

"what are you doing here with him alone?" kanda eyes followed Lavi until he was out from the library

"Not alone,Lenalee was here before with us" Allen rubbed his temple "ne…yuu?"

Kanda turn to face the cute boy "Hmm?" waiting for what Allen might want to ask

"can I go to town alone with Lenalee tomorrow and you not following us from behind, like the last time?" Allen making a puppy eyes

"Che..and why I would do that? Your mine, It was only normal for me to stalking you if you going anywhere with other people and kill them if they lay their dirty disgusting fingers on you" kanda explained calmly

True,it was dangerous if Kanda would come along from behind. Last time was a hell, a total disaster when he and Link was alone in Link's office marking the mountains of papers when Kanda budged in and start to attacking Link without any reason forcing Allen,Lavi and Krory to stopped the jealous Kanda

The reminisce ended "yuu..if I said I love cats?" Allen moving closer to his lover

"I killed and burn all those cats"

"if I said I love food more than anything?

"I will killed Jerry first then destroy all sources of food in this world"

"if I said I love your hair more than you?

"I cut my hair right here right now"

"oh..if I said I love Lavi more than you?

"I'm going to killed that usagi right now"

Allen laughed so loud making Kanda raised his eyebrow thinking what so funny with all of that..he was a hundred percent was not joking about the answers he gave to his moyashi and here he is laughing like there is no tomorrow.

Somehow Kanda feels really relieves, it was that kind of smile that he will protect no matter what the obstacles or the price he need to pay as long he can keep the person that he hold so dear and make sure he will always gained a happiness

_He is my everything_

_He is my heart_

_He is my love_

_He is my strength_

_He is mine..forever_

Kanda patted Allen head sending a confusion to the shorter boy "yuu?" Allen yelp when the raven haired pinned him to the floor, nuzzling his neck "yuu!! yuu not now!!" Allen really not in the mood to do this kind of thing right now.

XXX

"yuu..ngh..no.. yuu.." kanda leaving a love marks along Allen body before stop to bite his collarbone. When did kanda even unbuttoned his shirt? Damn his hand sure is fast. It didn't take to long before all of Allen materials were all over the floor

"Hnn..hah..y-yuu" Allen shut his eyes clamping his mouth not wanting to give the pleasure to his lover hearing his pain

"Tch..don't be so stubborn Allen, I get what I want" he slapped the hands away and continue to stroking Allen member, letting his hand to the dirty works when he biting and sucking the delicate neck of the tremble boy

"o-ohhh..yuu..was what..we do in the park..wasn't enough?" Allen moan as he feel kanda pressed his erection against his member "you know the answer Allen" kanda inserted his fingers down to boy opening " ah…ahhh! Yuu!" Allen hold on kanda back leaving a nails mark

"y..yuu…just let me feel you already.."

"impatience as ever aren't you Allen?" he smirked and agree with his lover request as he pushed his erection inside Allen "ngh!! f-fuck…yuu!"

"haa…Al..len.." kanda pulled and pushed back to deeper his thrust and a loud moan from Allen really such a turn on for him. "damn..Allen you taste…so sweet.."

'Yuu!!" Allen screams his lover name as he reached his released. Kanda dropped his body next to Allen, both panting and breathed heavily after they had already come to their climax "hah…just rest..Allen.." kanda throw his arms wrapping the naked body next to him "th-thanks…yuu.." Allen nuzzling to kanda bare chest

"yeah…just..rest…because after..this..I want more…." The white-haired boy eyes gone wide "What?!!! Noooooo!! Yuu no more!!" he was prepared to run when his lover pinned him again to the floor

"Well..consider the energy you have…I think we can start now" kanda grin evily

"yuu..nooooooo!!!!" Allen screams as kanda lower his body to Allen

**Yes..it's done!! So if I make any mistake please tell me so I can improve..I'm counting on you guys!**


End file.
